


Insights

by HanaHimus



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Literal Sleeping Together, M/M, Tickling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-06
Updated: 2015-12-06
Packaged: 2018-05-05 05:28:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5363069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HanaHimus/pseuds/HanaHimus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Insights into small parts of basketball lives<br/>(Drabble requests from tumblr, collected in one place)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. "I can't sleep without you here" (HanaHimu)

**Author's Note:**

> So just requests. Which are still open at tumblr so

“I can’t sleep without you here…” Tatsuya mumbled as he clung to Makoto. “Please don’t leave…”

Makoto froze, unable to bring himself to leave. The way Tatsuya clung to him, whined out his request… He couldn’t say no.

That didn’t mean he could just say yes, though. Relationships weren’t his forte in the least. It would be easier for him to treat this like he did his friends. Laugh it off and leave.

So why couldn’t he bring himself to leave the other boy? Why did he want to stay and wrap his arms around Tatsuya?

He sighed after a while of thinking. “Fine, fine… I’ll stay right here…” He turned the best he could and laid back down. “Get some sleep.”

“You promise you won’t leave…?” Tatsuya’s eyes were wide, full of fear.

“I promise…I won’t leave until you tell me to.” Makoto kissed his forehead. 

“Thank you…” Tatsuya held the other tight. “I’m sorry…”

“No need to apologize.” Makoto sighed. Sure, most people would make this annoying, but something about Tatsuya…made it hard.

“Are you sure…?” Tatsuya sniffled and peeked up at Makoto again.

“I’m sure.” Makoto replied with a sigh. “Now you seriously need to shut up and get some sleep.”


	2. "I'm never going to leave you" (MidoAka)

Seijuurou wished he could keep himself from crying. He wished he wasn’t so scared Shintarou was going to walk out at any minute. He was, though, he was terrified.

He’d made a mistake, cried. His father had always told him that was weakness, why didn’t he listen? Now he was going to lose the one thing he had.

“Please don’t leave me…” He choked out, grabbing at Shintarou’s sleeves and the other’s eyes widened.

“Why would I leave you?” He asked, his voice soft. “I wasn’t even thinking about it.”

“I made a mistake…” Seijuurou’s voice was quiet. “Please, please don’t leave.”

Shintarou knelt and wiped the tears from the redhead’s eyes. “I promise I’m never going to leave you.”

Seijuurou wrapped his arms around the green-haired boy and shook with tears. “Thank you…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 5 written, so they're all being posted tonight yee


	3. "You're not gonna cry, are you?" (MayuHimu)

“You’re not gonna cry, are you?” Chihiro asked, obviously displeased by the other’s sniffling. “What did I say to make you cry?”

“How can you handle so many prodigies at once?” Tatsuya asked, the tears still threatening to spill.

Chihiro realized then it wasn’t happy or sad tears about to fall, but angry tears. His lack of issue with the prodigies on his team was making this guy angry? Odd thing to get worked up about…

“Someone needs to learn to calm down.”

“Calm down? How can I be calm?” Tatsuya hissed, eyes narrowing. “Around someone like you–”

“I’ll teach you how to at least act calm.” Chihiro replied, cutting the other off. “Get ready, this won’t be easy.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note to self: Go back and add ship names to the titles


	4. “Wow, I guess you really are that ticklish.” (MuraHanaHimu)

Wow, I guess you really are that ticklish.” The grin Tatsuya shot Makoto made the latter want to break something. 

Stupid Tatsuya and his pretty smile. Stupid Atsushi and his long fingers. Of course those two were able to figure out he was so ticklish. He hated them for it.

“You guys should just–” Makoto cut himself off with laughter when Atsushi’s fingers moved over his sensitive sides.

“Miya-chin’s laugh is so cute…~” Atsushi hummed, nuzzling the other’s cheek. “Let’s hear more of it, yeah?”

“Good idea!” Tatsuya clapped and giggled himself when Makoto laughed more. “Oh Makoto, you’re so cute…”

“I hate you…” Makoto breathed out. “Oh my god, I hate you…”

“We love you too…” Tatsuya thought for a moment. “You just need more tickles!”

“Fuck…”


	5. "You smell really nice" (HanaHimu)

“You smell really nice.” Tatsuya mumbled, holding Makoto by the waist.

“Excuse me?” Makoto raised an eyebrow. “What about me smells ‘nice’ exactly?”

“Simple, you smell…comforting to me.” Tatsuya held him cute. “Almost like outside right after a rain, or my favorite stuffed animal.”

Makoto snorted and rolled his eyes. “Sure, Tatsuya. Whatever you say.”

Tatsuya gave a pout. “It’s true, Makoto! Don’t be so rude…”

“Fine, fine, sorry…” Makoto pat Tatsuya’s arm. “I guess I can smell nice.”

“Mm hmm~” Tatsuya hummed, holding him even closer. “One of my favorite smells.

“Oh my god.” Makoto snorted. “You’re such a freak.”

“Sure I am,” Tatsuya began with a hum, “but I’m your freak~”

“Fair enough.”

**Author's Note:**

> shieldofaegis is my tumblr if you want to request something? Yeah...


End file.
